Completely Foreign
by DiesAnotherDay
Summary: This is a random one-shot with a full explanation for not only the argument but also the character background. This OC is not a Mary Sue. She is not an Alien, she is not a Sayain, and she is not from another Dimension, or back from the future this is a fresh storyline. So read this and tell me if you like and I will make more. OcPiccolo


Completely Foreign

One-shot

Tis takes place after the Namekian saga, I think it's called, and before the cell saga when Goku is gone. This OC is called Lacie, she is just a human I imagined Goku met as a kid and followed him up till King Piccolo where she was kidnapped. Spending time with the Demon king he fond her entertaining because she was smart enough to talk with him about philosophy about the human heart and corruption, yet not afraid as to annoy him. However when Goku defeated Piccolo she went off without even looking back, and trained so she could go one on one with Goku. Who she had a serious crush on. But then she met Piccolo Jr. at the tournaments and it goes all down hill from their.

Even though she is really bitter towards Chi-chi for what she says was a forced guilt trip of a marriage she loves Gohan full heartedly. When she hears about Piccolo risking his life to save him she finally admits to feeling a sense of appreciation for his existence and is the first person to greet him when he gets back from Namek. During that time she feels a sense of respect as she see what he has become vs. what he was created from and admires him for the way he has taken care of Gohan. Even though it still seems that Piccolo's only interest is to make her feel as on edge as possible in a way that only he would could appreciate. Thus begins the beginning of this story when she spends the night at Capsule Corp. so she can see the Dragon grant the Namekians their wish for a new home world.

* * *

"Wait stop! I don't understand, I thought you were well, not compatible with our species."

She watched his face turn a dark shade of violet before he pushed off, folding his arms and legs on the bed like she had seen him do so many times when he was meditating. However instead of closing his eyes he fixed his dark gaze on her.

"What gave you that idea?" He said in a gruff mumble, obviously not liking where this was going.

"Well Bulma told me that your species was closely related to well, slugs."

His brow furrowed at her words and she cringed not because she was afraid but to keep herself from releasing, what was sure to be, a high pitched laugh.

"So she told you I was 'ill equipped.'" It was Lacie's turn to knit her eyebrows.

"Um well, no."

"So, I guess that makes you the only one who came up with that notion."

"Well, I mean it's common sense right! Besides you can shoot giant eggs out of your mouth, what would you need parts like that for!"

"Common sense, more like uncommon sense." He mumbled finally closing his eyes. Lacie could feel her cheeks catch fire with their own hue.

"What did you say!"

"You said something about common sense," Lacie blinked her eyes and in that short time she felt two smooth hands grab her shoulders and push her on the bed. Wide eyes stared up at the green man who once she could have called a demon, she could hear the mattress groan in protest of their sudden movement and combined weight.

"Before we can reach common sense we have to first learn some uncommon sense." She felt one of his hands, one of those dangerously soft hands move down her waist carefully tracing her silhouette.

He continued on.

"One of the things I can say I received from Gohan after training him for the last year was more than a mouthful of facts. You said that Bulam said we're closely related to slugs right?"

Lacie, still wide eyed and attentive shook her head, not even paying attention to the way his hand was now groping her behind. No, not paying attention at all.

"Well, then what is it that makes slugs almost completely unique from any other species."

"Unique?"

She watched his stone face turn into a wicked smirk.

"Slugs are hermaphrodites."

If her eyes could have gotten any bigger they did.

"But, wait, that means you have…" She tried her best not to let her eyes wander to his waiste band, the idea making this little venture more unappealing then the idea of it just being impossible.

"Oh Kami, no!" He pushed himself closer making her look him in the eyes again.

"My species all but died out, the only member of my species to live was a male Namekian who used his ability to clone himself."

"Please, none of those namekians looked alike… I think."

"That's because of slight genetic defects, the same my father used to create all of his 'children.'"

"But that doesn't explain…"

"My race used to be just like any other evolved and then became what we are simply to survive. However if my race continues down the path that it does it won't be whether we wish the genetic mutations in our children should occur, it will be more along the lines of the genetic mutations happening without our will to stop it. You can only copy your own DNA so many times before the process goes screw ball. Our own salvation may just one day be our curse."

His hand stopped it's roaming and she felt his face nuzzle down the crook of her neck.

"Besides, my race used to have those who were predominantly female, it's just that Guru was the only to survive."

"How do you know this?" she asked. Reluctantly he lifted his head and taped his temple.

"Memories," he rested his head back at its previous location. "Small flashes of my home before my father left, when he was still too young to remember the whole picture, before he was too old to piece them together and realize who he was, however when I went to Namek I could see them all over again. A much clearer picture that made me realize it was once my home too."

She felt her cheeks heat up as she let her curiousity overflow. "So, what did the females on your planet look like?"

"Hmph, why are you curious."

"Just because."

Once again raising his head with that deadly smirk he put his hands on either side of her head.

"They weren't like you humans, your females are smaller more fragile. Our females had different heights but not for the same reasons. And they didn't have those." He said looking down at her chest, more exactly her bust. "They were thinner though, the real way you could tell them apart was the yellow line that raced down their forehead."

"Yellow line?"

"Don't ask."

"No long answers for that one."

"Nope."

"So then, through all of these memories my predominantly male friend," She sat up on her elbows so that now she was the one instigating him. "throughout this whole explanation, why is it you seem so hell bent on me."

"Don't ask."

"What?!"

"I don't have an answer for that except…"

"Except what?"

"You were never afraid."

"Afraid?"

"I'm not into the terror thing unless it's against my opponents, you were always feisty and ready to fight. It's an admirable trait, and if it wasn't for that then I wouldn't even give you a second look."

"Oh," she said feeling a strange twang of sadness at his last few words.

"Besides," he slowly closed the already slim gape stopping barely an inch in front of her face. "Although I will admit I may have become a bit soft I'm not all good yet."

She felt him finally close the gap and closed her eyes simply just excepting the situation for what it was, completely foreign.

* * *

A/N: This doesn't really have a beginning, it just kind of starts off at the nitty, gritty. Mainly because this was one of those random ideas I had in my head and I think it better explains piccolo's species. Never once did Akira Toriyama say Namkekians had no gender and that fact that he is referred as a "he" the entire time shows he must be predominantly male. I mean Frieza is practically nude throughout the whole series not displaying nearly as much masculine traits and every fan is far more willing to say he is a male. Well, even though he has a father… but still they never mentioned his mom. Ok maybe not the best argument but! We have species on earth very similar to the way piccolo's species is decribed. It's a species of lizard that uses parthenogenesis, which means it is mostly female but has the ability to create males but can reproduce on their own. They don't need them but if they were to solely reproduce using their own DNA they would start giving birth to children with serious genetic defects.

So when I see someone realte them to slugs and say they are sexless I wanna throw my biology book at their heads. Because slugs are HERMAPHRODITES! They are both! If anything he would have more gender to him then any other sentient being on the planet.

Read, review please. I might add onto this.


End file.
